


Somebody to Love

by ShadowHuntFeed (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShadowHuntFeed
Summary: Warning: Homophobic language is usedTrigger warning at the fact that if this isn't realistic, I'm really sorry. Altered version of Beauty and the Beast. Malec AU.





	1. Prologue - Heart and Soul

Alec: _Age 17_

 ~~~~Young man, I am not asking again, who is this? King Lightwood bellows.  


"My fiancé!" I squeak. 

"Your  _what?"_ The king repeats.

"My fiancé!" I say a bit louder.

The entire royal family (besides baby Max) is witnessing what it happening. It was Alexander Gideon Lightwood's engagement party. The King and Queen hadn't met the future wife of his eldest son yet, and they never would. Because instead of bringing Princess Lydia of the Branwell Court as expected, he brought a commoner from the village, named Raj. The king, however, was the only one furious. 

"Are you seeing this?" The king screeches at his family behind him. 

Maryse, his mother, just looks away. His siblings, Jace and Isabelle, already knew about Raj. 

"Fine!" Yells the king." I'll make you a deal,  _Alexander."_ Alec cringes at the way his father says his name. From that day forward he refused to be called Alexander, for a long time. 

His father states," The only reason this man loves you, is because you're the prince. This _lifestyle_ you've chosen to follow, will never work." The king states.

The tears are falling down Alec's face. Sniffing, he continues to listen to the King's cruel words. 

"But, back to the deal. Prove me wrong. Prove being  _gay_ can work. You will move to our castle in France, and live as recluse. You're no longer allowed to see your siblings. You have until the morning of your 21st birthday to find love again, or this change is permanent, and your siblings and the luxury of the castle are out of your life forever. 

His father summons the royal sorceress, Tessa, to the hall. Robert greets her, "Hello Sorceress. Alexander here, needs to learn how wrong his way of life is. Send him to the home we don't use anymore, the one overlooking that quaint little village in France. Only there will he realize his mistake. Son, sooner or later you'll realize I'm doing what's best for you." And with that, King Robert heads for the door. But Isabelle is quicker.

"Please, father please, Alec didn't do anything wrong!" Says the distraught princess.

"Young Isabelle, you'll understand soon enough he is indeed, a monster." Robert leaves, leaving just Alec, Tessa, Maryse and Isabelle in the room.

Isabelle runs to Maryse next. "Please mommy, don't send Alec away!" Maryse doesn't respond, just sobs quietly into her hands, gets up, and leaves as well.

Tessa speaks up first." I'm very sorry I have to do this Alec, but I'm sure you'll find your way. Say your goodbyes." 

Jace keeps up his ego long enough to only need a few hugs before he's fully bid farewell to his brother. Isabelle, however is a different story. She asks for Tessa and Jace to leave the room to talk to Alec.

"Alec, one day, someone will love you heart, and soul. You can't put up walls around you're heart, or true love will never find you. I'll miss you big brother." Says Isabelle. They're both in tears. Alec thinks, _wow, for a 15 year old she's pretty wise._ Isabelle summons Tessa back in. Izzy kisses her brother on the cheek before scampering away.

Tessa walks up to Alec again, holding ... a mirror. The sorceress explains," If you look in this mirror and think about someone you love with all your heart, you can see them, wherever you are. Think of it as a housewarming present from me." 

Alec can sense Tessa is keeping something from him, but he doesn't know what. He's too distraught to ponder over it for too long.

Knowing his parents will keep their word, and not let him near his siblings anytime soon, Alec tells her, "I'm ready."

With that, Alec is somehow portaled to a rundown palace of darkness on the outskirts of Paris, with nothing but a mirror and a lively blood colored rose to his name.

 


	2. Stereotypes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Alec's dark side, and we meet Magnus. SQUEE
> 
> Warning: HOMOPHIC LANGUAGE AND HOMOPHOBIA MENTIONED. SELF HARM-ISH.
> 
>  
> 
> MAGNUS SLEEPS WITH SOMEONE TRIGGERING.

Alec lands on the carpet covered staircase with a thump. The raven haired teen looks down, he's no longer wearing his elaborate blazer and suit pants, but a rather loose fitting green shirt, and suit pants, but made from denim. Apparently called jeans. His shoes are gone. After the nausea of portal travel fades, he realizes he is completely and utterly alone.

Alexander Lightwood is quite the optimist, always seeing the glass have full.  
He says quietly, **"I'm alone?"** then yelling, **"I'm alone!"** He rushes down the hall ahead of the stairs, hoping to find a pair of socks. Alec is practically skipping down the halls, in awe that he can finally be happy. Until he reaches the west wing. This place, was home to the bedrooms. The grand for the king and queen, and two for the children, and a nursery that wasn't quite finished. He passes Isabelle's room and is hit with another pang in his heart. The same happens when he reaches his bedroom room.

Well, it wasn't quite his bedroom. It was the bedroom he shared with Jace. Alec could hear his fathers voice in his head, saying he was a monster. He thought, what's more important, my siblings, or being true to myself? Of course, the first won by a landslide.

Alec entered the boys' bedroom, recalling memories quickly, of the times they stayed there during their childhood. Izzy sneaking in at midnight on the last day of the year, or waking up to a burning smell when Izzy and Jace tried making him breakfast in bed for his 16th birthday. The swirl of the past was giving him a bittersweet feeling of hope. Memories flashing before his eyes as he explores his childhood bedroom. Alec pauses when he realizes something else. This is the room he came out to Izzy in.

Alec feels a need for his siblings then. He ponders over the ways to get them back. Suddenly not be gay, or have someone reciprocate love. Once again, the first choice was easier. So, Alexander Lightwood treads out of the room, down the hall and to his parents bedroom. He's never been in here before. He reminds himself that he's looking for socks and shoes, not memories. That's hard to stand by when he sees a family picture on the wall, of course, taken without him. Alec pries it off the wall, smashing it to the ground. He goes around, keeping the pictures of his siblings, destroying the ones of his parents.

About 10 minutes later, when all the damage is done, Alec hears Robert in his head again. _You're a monster._ He looks down at himself, covered in bleeding deep cuts from the shards of glass. _You're a monster._ Alec decides he is no longer presentable. He runs to the nightstand where a bottle of half drunken wine rests. Although he is quite young, he has tasted alcohol before. He downs what's left, and runs back to the stairs where the rose and mirror sit on the ground.

Alec goes to the master bathroom, filling the wine bottle with sink water, surprised the water is still running. He puts the red rose into the water, forcing it in so much that only the petals are still sticking out. Alec takes the flower, putting it in the bay window of the master bedroom, and tucking the mirror away in the nightstand. Alexander collapses on the bed in a puddle of blood, alcohol, and tears. The full moon is high in the sky. He thinks, tomorrow is only a day away.

  
Magnus POV

Magnus wakes up from a deep, deep slumber.  
In someone else's bed.  
Embarrassed by his current situation, he does the only thing appropriate. He hides under the covers. Magnus finally has the courage to peek out from the duvet, and realizes whose house he's in. Our dear Magnus has found himself in the bed of a certain woman, quite adored in his little village. Probably most adored actually. This is the house of Camille Belcourt, Magnus' past love.

Past, as in she cheated on him with one of those male hookers always fawning around her. He caught them doing the deed, and has never talked to her since. It's actually funny, because the person who she cheated with is now one of his best friends, Simon. She was out of his life, that is, until he had slept with her last night.

Camille snaps him out of his trance. **"Hello darling."**

Magnus, as the confident man he is, demands, **" What am I doing here?"**

**"Were back together of course."**

**"Camille, when did I say we were back together? I think last night was a mistake. We're not getting back together."** Magnus says.

 **"Why Mags? We've always been perfect together. I love you."** Camille begs.

 **"You cheated on me!"** Squeals Magnus.

**"Oh yes. We can get over that! You'll always love me and you know it!"**

**"Camille, I had a friend who helped me realize that the years I was with you were in fact the worst years of my entire life. Good day."** And with that, Magnus escapes his Ex's chambers, and begins his walk of shame.

He can't tell if he's being stared at because it's obvious, or because people still can't get over the fact that he's bisexual. Or the fact that his birth mother killed herself. Or that his birth father tried to kill him, failing of course. Maybe it's the fact that his adoptive parents are two women. The most adorable couple, of Aline and Helen. The list goes on. Frankly Magnus doesn't care. Stereotypes are so 5 years ago anyway.

 

 


End file.
